


A little care

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Grimm is here to help, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PK needs to sleep, Pk is poly in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: The pale king spends all of his time to work for his kingdombut someone he knows too well ins't happy about the lack of self care of the wyrm and will help about it
Relationships: Grimm/The Pale King (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	A little care

Working, working and working. The Pale king always had to think about what he should do next, what he could create to make the kingdom better, to make the life's of his subjects better, to make it perfect. And even with the help of his wife, it felt like it was never enough. He could always do more. As long as everything was not perfect, his job as a king wouldn't be completed. Any rest should be avoided. Any distraction should be forbidden. Sleeping felt useless. A simple waste of time only forcing the poor creature to fall back down to his primal desires. He hated it.  
Yet, the king was a living creature. And as he woke up once again in his royal chambers, he cursed himself for sleeping so long. How dare he took so much time for himself. How dare he stripped his subjects from a more perfect world. He was an horrible king. He yawned, took his clothes back on and looked at his hands. They were shaking heavily, probably barely even able to hold something. It didn't matter. He would just hide them in his cloak, just like usual. As long as no one noticed it wouldn't be a problem.  
Like every morning he went on the royal tables to eat the bare minimum for his survival as well as listening to the news of the day. Usually nothing was important enough to disturb him, and the king was thankful for it. Yet he still listened careful to these infos, in case that something was important enough to get him involved.  
"That's it for today. Oh wait no, I forgot. A strange circus came to the city of tears today. They seem to be wanderers yet the leader of troup asked if he could see you today. I know you should not be informed of such demands yet he assured the court that he knew you and gave us a description detailed enough to assume that he was in fact telling the truth. Are you perhaps interested of meeting him ?"  
"You were correct, he is someone that I know. I would have preferred if he stated the reason of his presence. Still, I will allow him a meeting at 9.45 p.m. Make sure that he knows that I will probably not be giving him a lot of time. Thank you."  
"Understood, you majesty."  
The day was long, but thankfully the king worked pretty well. It still felt like it was not enough, but everything he did was at least satisfying to him. Still, he remembered that someone was waiting for his presence back in his own private room. Grimm was close to him after all, but he didn't expect him to have the audacity to ask him to meet in such a private place. Yet the king was too tired to say anything about such request and simply accepted it. He walked to his chamber, made sure that guards around were far enough not to be able to hear about the possibly private discussion that would follow. What could Grimm possibly seek in his presence ? Was he looking for a deal ? A way to continue his ritual perhaps ? He had a weird feeling about this meeting. And not a good one. He opened the door only to find the black and red creature simply sitting on his bed, staring at the Wyrm.  
"Hello dear king. It is a pleasure to meet you once again."  
"Grimm... Of all bugs, why are you the one to come to my door on this day ?"  
"You've been having nightmares regularly for a while now. And even if the nightmare heart does appreciate it, I will not deny the fact that I, as your lover, am genuinely worried about you."  
"I do appreciate the feeling yet I feel that this is unnecessary. I am in not need of your assistance, now please understand that I have work to finish."  
The little Wyrm started to get to the door yet was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
"You're dying, pale king."  
"Wha- How dare you insult me in such manners in my own palace !"  
The troupe's chief barely waited for more words before grabbing the king's neck and lifting him up with only one hand. The king tried to struggle but was barely able to move his body. His head felt like it was exploding, overwhelmed with the emotions. He weakly shook his arms, desperately trying to grab anything that would give him any form of stability.  
"You're weakening, pale king. Face it. Look at yourself. Can you even call yourself alive at this point ? Your body is so thin your meals are probably not even substaining yourself properly. And I am not even taking about your face... Have you even slept in the last few days ?"  
"You don't know what I'm doing. I have slept, three hours in fact. You do not know my situation enough to be judging my health. Now, let me down before I call my kingsmoulds."  
"If you think you are healthy, try to get off my hand. I'm only holding you with two fingers, and even if I am powerful, any healthy grub should be able to get off. Go on, prove to me you are good enough."  
The king tried desperately to move but after a few tentatives his body gave up and he has to struggle for consciousness. He felt horrible. Weak. Unworthy.  
The troupe master sighed and slowly took the little body into his arms, giving him a little kiss on his forehead, petting his back until he stopped trembling. The Wyrm started to sob, feeling like all of his powers had been stripped from him. He hated to look weak. Because it meant that he couldn't be inspiring to others and so, not be perfect.  
"Little Wyrm. I know this is difficult for you to think about it but are you taking proper care of yourself in any kind of way ? You don't look like you clean your carapace regularly. You do not eat not sleep enough and have constant nightmares about your work. And speaking of work, even with how weak you are you still manage to work more than someone who is perfectly healthy would normally do. You do realize that this is not a normal behavior, right ?"  
"I can't ... I can't change it. If I change anything, the kingdom will have more problems. And if I don't resolve anything, my kingdom will collapse."  
"I'm not asking you to stop all of your activities, I'm saying that you should work less and rest more. A lot more. You might think you won't be doing enough but I'm pretty sure you will, and either way you won't be able to do anything if you end up in a coma because you only ate a handful of grapes in a whole week."  
The king didn't answer. He just stared at the bright red eyes of his lovers, eyes that he knew he loved too much to ignore. Grimm was right. He knew it from the start. But the Pale being was too scared of admitting his own weaknesses or even worse, his own failures.  
"... What should I do ? ... I hate to admit it but ... I know you're somehow right. But I can't do it alone. I just can't. I don't know what to do and how to do it."  
"My dear Wyrm... Who said that you'd have to deal with it on your own ?"  
The dark bug softly kissed the Wyrm's mouth, a feeling that the pale being forgotten long ago but still craved.  
"I am here. I didn't make a journey just to tell you to get better. As a lover, I am here to help you take care of yourself and perhaps take a little bit of your work if you allow it. I know that you don't get to spend time with your wife and I'm sure she would be thrilled to just have a relaxing time in the hot springs once in a while. Everything's going to be better, alright ?"  
"... alright."  
The dark bug quickly noticed that the body he held was already falling asleep. He smiled and put the Wyrm into his bed, laying down with him to still hold him in his arms.  
Everything will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked writing that   
> might write more of theses two if I get comments


End file.
